Cuando el viento te acaricia la mejilla y el sol besa tus labios
by Nathiiita-DH
Summary: No puede despegar sus ojos de él. Es como un imán, pero cuando se da cuenta de quién es... todos sus pensamientos son imposibles e inauditos. (Este fic participa en el Reto #30 "Estaciones al azar" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años).
1. Primera impresión

Hello.

Cuando estas en medio de otros fics y la musa se inspira. Les traigo un Dramione y este es el primero de cuatro capítulos ;) (1/4).

Ojala les guste.

* * *

Este fic participa en el Reto #30 "Estaciones al azar" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

Disclaimer; los personajes y los lugares de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, excepto los que han sido creados por mí.

* * *

.

.

.

 **1**

 **Primera impresión**

Prendada.

No era de las típicas chiquillas que se "enamoraba" solo de la apariencia, pero este tipo era, _es_ , simplemente de otro planeta.

Y eso que solamente le veía la espalda amplia, trabajada y su tras…

Le estaba dando calor y no precisamente por el sol que picaba toda su piel.

Ron la había invitado a beber una soda después del trabajo. Aceptó porque necesitaban hablar de algo importante, a pesar del término de su relación se tenían respeto y cariño. Y el tema como tal eran: Harry, Ginny y su distanciamiento. Algo que preocupaba a ambos. Especialmente, cuando estaban circulando rumores que aún no podían confirmar ni desmentir.

Se abanicó el rostro con la mano cuando el "señor adonis" se levantó de la silla. Aquello estaba nublando sus pensamientos. ¡No se podía concentrar!

El "señor adonis" casi choca con Ron cuanto este salía de los sanitarios.

Y.

Sorpresa.

Joder.

 _Malfoy_.

Y.

Oh.

Estaba buenísimo.


	2. Oh alérgica primavera

Hello.

Segunda parte e.e !

He decidido que en cada capítulo pasará un año.

Enjoy.

(2/4).

* * *

Este fic participa en el Reto #30 "Estaciones al azar" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

Disclaimer; los personajes y los lugares de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, excepto los que han sido creados por mí.

* * *

.

.

.

 **2**

 **Oh alérgica primavera**

Insólito.

Bastante si lo pensaba detenidamente.

Miró hacia todos lados y nadie le estaba prestando la más mínima atención, menos daban señal de haber dejado algo sobre su escritorio.

Suspiró anticipadamente, acercándose.

Había una caja de pañuelos.

Alguien se había percatado de lo alérgica que era a la primavera. De hecho, tenía la nariz bastante enrojecida por lo mismo. No podía disfrutar de estos floridos y cálidos días en las afueras como quería.

Encima había una pequeña nota. Era escueta, pero lo importante no era contenido, sino las iniciales al final.

 _D. M._

Y oh.

Sin darse cuenta había pasado un año desde que lo encontró buenísimo aquel verano. Ahora trabajan en distintas secciones del Ministerio, desde hace pocos meses. Se veían en muy pocas ocasiones.

No esperaba este movimiento de parte de él.

Parpadeó.

 _Una broma_.

¿Por qué se había ilusionado?

¿Por qué aún seguía pensando que estaba buenísimo? Era imposible e inaudito.

—¿Granger?


	3. Juntos

Holas!

Tercer capítulo. Siento mucho que sean cortisimos, pero son drabbles de tan solo 155 palabras D:

Espero les guste.

(3/4)

* * *

Este fic participa en el Reto #30 "Estaciones al azar" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

Disclaimer; los personajes y los lugares de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, excepto los que han sido creados por mí.

* * *

.

.

.

 **3**

 **Juntos**

Increíble.

Volver a este lugar y en compañía de él.

Meses atrás, jamás se le pasó por la cabeza que Draco Malfoy se le estaba insinuando –muy a su manera, regalándole pañuelos.

Pero aquí estaban, en el mismo café donde lo encontró buenísimo –y aún.

—Estás helada —murmuró. Le acarició las manos.

Afuera el frío era insoportable. El invierno estaba pegando duro y presagiaba ser la Navidad más helada de todos los tiempos.

—Espero que Potter y Pansy no se demoren.

Frunció el ceño intentando mirar por la ventana.

Hermione se hacia la idea de que Draco había movido sus cartas solo porque Pansy Parkinson lo había hecho con Harry y le funcionó.

Obviamente, él jamás lo reconocería.

—¿Me prestas tus guantes?

Draco la miró. No dijo nada y le tendió los guantes.

Aún se estaban acostumbrando a estar juntos, pero iban bien.

Lo positivo era que no se habían "matado" en la primera pelea.


	4. Todo es posible

Holaaaaaas!

Siento mucho que la historia sea así de corta, pero el reto constaba en escribir 155 palabras en cada capítulo. Es por eso que el fic se lee demasiado rapido en todos los sentidos.

Gracias por comentar, dar fav y follows ;)

Nos leemos.

Bye.

(4/4)

* * *

Este fic participa en el Reto #30 "Estaciones al azar" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

Disclaimer; los personajes y los lugares de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, excepto los que han sido creados por mí.

* * *

.

.

.

 **4**

 **Todo es posible**

Hojas.

Hojas esparcidas, hojas amarillentas o más cafés en el piso de su apartamento.

Y viento.

Mucho viento en esta época del año.

—Ya llegaron —Draco se apoyó en el umbral.

—Genial. Voy en un momento.

Se miró en el espejo, pero él no se movió.

Llevaban más de un año juntos.

Las cosas no habían sido fáciles, pero no se arrepentía de haberle dado una oportunidad. Aunque todo le había parecido imposible e inaudito, él le demostraba que todo en la vida era posible.

—Te vez bien así, Granger.

Y dicho esto se fue.

Muy al estilo Malfoy.

Sonrió mientras caminaba hacia la pequeña terraza del apartamento, escuchó las voces de sus amigos.

—Hey.

Draco se giró, en sus manos llevaba unas botellas, Hermione se acercó y le dio un beso en los labios.

—Gracias.

—Favor por favor, Granger —sonrió con picardía.

Hermione rodó los ojos.

Al salir el viento le acarició la mejilla.


End file.
